Surprises de St Valentin
by BlackLie
Summary: Il veut donner un cadeau à celui qu'il aime, sans savoir que celui-ci en aime un autre et que quelqu'un d'autre l'aime lui... Enfin, bref, un petit yaoi avec comme personanges les trois génies, Matt Mello et Near, lors de la StValentin... MxM, NxM et MxN


**Titre: **Surprises de St Valentin _(ou la fic que je me suis mis à écrire d'un coup, mué d'une inspiration énorme...)_

**Disclamer: **Tout les personnages de Death Note m'appartiennent, c'est bien connu, je suis un dessinateur/scénaristes énormément bien rémunérés, mais malheureusement la célébrité de mon manga m'as depassé et je n'ai malheureusement pas pû corriger les grossières erreurs dans les mangas qui ont étés publiés, et que j'ai écris pendant un gros moment d'égarement (à cause de vodka russes et d'onigiris italiens... sans parler des ramens tchèques), car, et oui, chers fans, Death Note était en fait censé être l'histoire yaoi d'un lycéen beau gosse qui rencontre un génie emo et drogué lors d'un orgie... Malheureusement, les aliments que j'avaient consommés à ce moment là m'ont empechés de me rendre compte que mon histoire déviait toatalment, au moins grâce à cette intoxication alimentaire des personnages comme Matt, Mello et Near sont né, enfin, au début Mello devait être une fille mais-

MELLO: *débranche le micro que l'auteur monopolise et le tape sur la tête avec*

**Pairing: **Beuh, je vous dis rien, pour le suspens ;)

**Rating: **K, K+?

**Genre: **Mmm... Je dirais Romance, évidemment, et peut-être Tragedy ou Humor, selon votre point de vue pour la fin...

_Dans cette fic, Mello est vachement modeste, Matt vachement timide et Near pas vraiment comme on le pense... Vous êtes prévenus..._

**

* * *

**

Saint Valentin. Jour maudit pour Mello.

Une journée horrible passée à essayer d'échapper à ses fans, très nombreuses dans l'orphelinat. Après tout, se dit-il, qui ne résisterait pas à son charme? Il est beau, jeune, cool, classe, intellligent, sans parler de son super look et de sa coiffure d'enfer. Accoudé à la table du petit déjeuné, le regard rêveur, une tablette à moitié entamée, Mello soupire. Vraiment, quel triste vie que l'on a lorsqu'on est _trop_ beau...

Mais ça encore, il pourrait le supporter. Mais ce qui l'agace vraiment, en ce jour, c'est que l'objet de ses désirs ne s'intéresse même pas à lui, enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Tel un chat, il s'étire, lance un regard brûlant vers une petite forme blanche, attablée un plus loin. Near, le premier de la Whammy, son "ennemi" de toujours, est aussi l'objet de ses fantasmes. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait pas pû l'accepter, mais étant ce qu'il est, il n'aime pas tourner autour du pot et a préféré plutôt se rendre directement à l'évidence: Il veut Near. De tout son être, de tout son corps. Et il l'auras.

Après tout, qui peut échapper au grand Mello et au chocolat blanc caché en ce moment même dans la poche de sa veste? Personne, même pas Near, ça, Mello en est sûr...

* * *

Saint Valentin. Quel jour angoissant pour Matt!

Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui, il a tout de suite eu envie de se rendormir. Même pas envie de jouer à un qelconque jeu vidéo. Juste attendre le lendemain et surtout laisser passer cette horrible journée. Mais il est trop tard, ça fait des mois qu'il se l'ai promis. Aujourd'hui, il feras le premier pas... Il est rouge comme une pivoine alors qu'il n'as pas encore sorti le cadeau de sa poche. Il jette un coup d'oeil furtif vers Mello, il le trouve si beau... Mais celui-ci regarde autre chose, il avait l'air rêveur lui aussi, lorsqu'il lui a dit bonjour ce matin. Matt se demande bien pourquoi. Il détourne rapidement le regard, se plonge dans son bol de céréale. Merde, pourquoi est-il si timide, et particulièrement aujourd'hui?

Il essaye en vain de retrouver une respiration normal, mais le stress continu à l'envahir. Il continu à se faire des films. Et si Mello ne l'aimait que comme un ami? Mais si il l'aimait lui aussi? Mais... et si il ne l'aimais pas du tout?

Non, non, non. Il doit arrêter de penser. Fébrilement, il essaye de nouveau de se replonger dans son déjeuné, mais pas faim. Alors, il continu de jouer, essayant de se persuader que Mello adoreras le chocolat blanc qu'il lui a préparé, au point de lui sauter dessus et de- **stop!** Enfin, après tout, cela fait des mois qu'il n'arrête pas d'en parler, le blond, de ce fameux chocolat blanc...

* * *

Saint Valentin. Tiens, c'est aujourd'hui?

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il l'ignorait. Mais même pour un génie comme lui, certains automatismes des personne de Q.I. basique restent ancrés en lui. Il sais très bien quel jour on est. Il pourrait savoir quel jour et quel heure il est même après avoir fait letour de la Terre de façon horizontale et ultra-rapide. Il pourait même donner l'heure exacte du fuseau horaire où il se trouve, sans y réfléchir plus que ça et sans évidemment avoir de montre ni de repères géographiques. En toute modestie, bien entendu.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était totalement au courant de la date aujourd'hui. Même que c'était écris dans un coin de son cerveau génial depuis des mois, en écritue noire et blanche sur un post-it rouge flamboyant.

Lentement, il leva les yeux vers sa table. Il remarqua tout de suite que Mello le regardait, à moitié avachi sur son plateau, la tête sur la main. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait, Mello commença à se lécher la lèvre, aussi sensuellement que possible. Near poussa intérieurement un soupir desespéré. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il était pitoyable...

Détournant son regard, il focalisa ses yeux noirs sur Matt. Ce-dernier était rouge comme une rose, ça le rendait encore plus mignon. Il regardait sa DS, mais on voyait clairement qu'il pensais à autre chose. Near eut un autre sourire intérieur. Il se demanda soudainement si il pensais à lui. Son coeur s'accélera rapidement. Heureusment que personne ne peut entendre les battements de son coeur, ou alors son masque indifférent aurait été brisé depuis longtemps...

_(Ou "On a beau être un génie, parfois les choses évidentes autour de nous peuvent être éffacés par notre inconcient...")_

Lentement, il sortit d'une de ses poches intérieur une tablette de chocolat blanc. Il esperait que Matt allait l'aimer, lui et le chocolat. Enfin, se dit-il, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le cas, cela fesait des mois qu'il en cherchait desespérement...

* * *

A 7h53 précise, les trois prochains successeurs du célèbre L se levèrent de table, presque simulatémant.

Le premier, un petit garçon aux cheveux et au corps blanc laiteux se leva de table. Il avait prévu d'attendre un certain geek près de sa chambre pour lui offrir son cadeau de Saint-Valentin et lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

Le deuxième, un blanc musclé finement et habillé de noir se leva à son tour. Il avait prévu de suivre un certain albinos, de trouver un endroit assez privé pour lui offrir on cadeau de Saint-Valentin, et en même temps, en profiter pour le plaquer contre un mur.

Le troisième et dernier garçon qui se leva à ce moment là était le plus âgé des trois. Il portait un Tee-Schirt noir rayé de blanc et avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants. Il tripotait nerveusement les goggles oranges et argents visées sur sa tête. Il avait prévu de rejoindre un certain gothique, et lorsqu'il y aurais un endroit sans beaucoup de personnes autour, disons, leur chambres, de lui offrir son cadeau de Saint Valentin.

Mail Jeevas, car tel était son nom, pria une dernière fois un Dieu quelconque, espérant que cette journée se passerait bien...

Il était loin du compte.

* * *

_Mmmm... J'espère que ce petit texte vous a quand même plu... Cela fesait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de ce genre, sur Matt, Mello et Near... _

_(Reviews?)_


End file.
